With the rapid advance of technology in the past decades, complex electronic devices are in widespread use in virtually every context of day to day life. Electronic devices may often be quite simple, but often have hundreds or thousands of individual electronic elements that are needed to implement the device. Software frequently interfaces with the electronic components and improvements in security measures for such devices will help continue to drive the widespread adoption and demand for such devices.